Writing boards (e.g., whiteboards, blackboards, etc.) are used in many different settings (e.g., academic, corporate, non-profit, residential, etc.). Text, drawings, charts, graphs, etc. may be placed on writing boards to communicate ideas during lectures, training, brainstorming sessions, etc. In order to electronically memorialize these ideas, a photograph or printout of the writing board may be taken and image processing may be executed to generate an electronic document based on the photograph or printout.
However, the author of the writing board content is unable to control the formatting or document settings of the generated electronic document. In other words, the author of the writing board content must manually modify the electronic document after it is generated to obtain the desired look and feel. The author also must manually modify the electronic document after it is generated to insert additional content. Regardless, users are still interested in generating electronic documents based on the contents of a writing board.